wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seeing Farther Than My Eyes
|-|Intro= This is a fanfiction created by me. This was not entirely original; it was based off of the twelfth episode of Season 1 of ABC's Once Upon A Time. Please don't use this without my permission. Thank you! |-|Chapter 1= The clouds shifted ominously across the sky, enveloping the once beautiful and bright morning day. Thunder rumbled along with it, causing Ever to shiver despite the incessant heat of the SkyWing palace. The day was humid yet was restless, and it was making the SkyWing princess uncomfortable, to say the least. She glanced at her mother, the queen, who now rested upon throne and nervously tapped her fingers on the gold. Queen Anemos was one that did not like conflict in her kingdom and did her best to keep it out, yet when troubles arose, she had absolutely no idea how to solve them. Her daughter wished there was something she could do about it, but nothing came to mind, and once again, Ever was left feeling helpless. "Your Majesty." Ever had barely noticed a guard that had pushed his way to the front of the room and was panting, flapping his wings to shake the rain off and instead showering everyone else with droplets. "Your Majesty, there's news from the battlefield. One hundred SkyWings dead." He was gasping, yet as Ever scanned his face, she noticed the way his eyes nervously shifted around and his legs twitched. Shell-shocked. She glanced at her mother, who had her talon pressed over her mouth. "No. It can't be. So many ... gone?" The queen whispered as, reluctantly, the guard nodded, his face tilted down towards the ground. "Three moons," she whispered. "Is there anything we can do? Is he coming?" The 'he' she was referring to was an animus dragon with no reluctance in using his magic, for it had already caused him to become insane, or so it was rumored. Just thinking about him made Ever almost shudder, but she controlled herself. You must be strong, for mother. For the kingdom. Being strong and proving something in her life were the only two things that kept Ever motivated. "We have to do something. We have to stop him. He isn't coming. You know how unpredictable he might be. Your Majesty, I suggest we fight. Many will die, but we must think about future generations. You know we can't reason with the IceWings, Your Majesty. It's a surprise they're even deemed dragons." The dragon speaking was one that made Ever cringe every time she saw him, one she was betrothed to yet despised every time she laid eyes on him. He was much too formal, official. Never thought of love, just of alliances. She did her best not to cringe. Yet the queen didn't exactly seem to hear him. She was staring at her talons, tapping one of them along the gold rim of the throne once more. "They are unstoppable," she whispered, lifting her gaze so it landed right on Ever. "They are unstoppable, my dear. He won't come. We must surrender." Ever's heart plummeted, not because of her mother's "can't do" attitude, but because she was worried that the queen might have been right. I refuse to believe this, she told herself as she walked towards the throne and placed her own scarlet talon right on top of her mothers. "Don't talk like this. He could be on his way right now, Mother. Please, find hope." As the words fell from her lips, she was nearly interrupted by a loud banging upon the door. It sounded ... ominous. Yet Ever's face lit up like it had never before. "That's him! It has to be him!" She had never expected that she would be the one excited for his approach, but motivation was necessary to win this war, and if that incorporated some strange animus dragon that frightened Ever out of her wits, then so be it. Just as Ever approached the door, her mother held her back. "Let him do it." she said, gesturing to a guard. "You never know. Open it slowly. Who knows, it might be an IceWing." Both Ever and the guard nodded, and he stepped up, throwing the door open and standing in front of a blank hallway, teeth bared. The queen's gasp was enough to describe the reaction swimming inside all of their minds. "Where is he?!" "Right behind you!" A voice quipped behind them, and the entire party of SkyWings whirled to see a dragon standing before them. Ever could vaguely make out that he was of NightWing descent, yet he was ... startling. He didn't look like any dragon the young princess had laid eyes on. He was of medium size, reaching around Ever's height, had glassy, amber-colored eyes, and a devilish grin that made ice slide down Ever's spine. His scales were a greenish-gray color that only vaguely resembled that of a NightWing; and he most certainly didn't act like one. His voice was high-pitched and mischievous as he smiled at the group of high-ranking SkyWings. "Well, that was a bit of a let down, wasn't it?" His voice was mocking. "You sent me a message ... something like, 'Help. Help. We're dying. Can you save us?'. Doesn't look like you're in so much danger here, does it? Except for the falling SkyWings outside. What are you doing to save them?" He grinned. This dragon knew how to hit where it hurt. He gestured to himself. "Revenge. And you are?" "Queen Anemos, of course." The queen hissed. "Can you save us? Is there any way?" Revenge's mouth curled up into the same smile. "Yes. I can." Yet just as the queen gasped in pleasure, he held up a talon. "For a price, of course." The SkyWings sighed. They knew it was coming, yet part of all of them were hoping that he might save them for free. Out of the kindness of his own non-existent heart. He grinned again. "My price," he began, "is her." And with that, he pointed right at Ever. The queen gasped again. "No! She is engaged to someone else! I cannot sentence my only heir to this fate." She spat at Revenge as he smiled, leaning against the golden-trimmed wall. "I wasn't asking if she was engaged," he said, laughing. "I'm not looking for love. Simply a caretaker for my castle. If she would be willing to save all of her SkyWings and sentence her future, then I'd say that was a fair deal." |-|Old= Chapter 1: It was a dark morning, and the sun was slowly falling near the NightWing castle, giving off a wonderful light and making the palace look like it was made of gold. It was quite beautiful on the outside, but inside, many conflicts were occurring. Around ten dragons were in a circle, discussing many facts ... facts that was regarding a war. "Sir, there's news ... one of the towns have fallen!" one of the stewards said with a frantic expression on his face. "Oh, goodness ..." the king said, his talon slapping on his forehead. "Yes, if only we could compromise!" a larger dragon said, who was sitting next to a female NightWing princess who seemed to be slowly edging away from him. "SandWings shouldn't be classified as dragons!" the king growled. "They're completely awful ... they won't compromise!" "We have to do something!" the larger dragon sniffed. The princess next to him crossed over to her father with a worried expression. "Father, they could be on their way right now ..." "I know, my girl, I know." he set his talon on her wing, smiling wistfully. All of the dragons jumped as they heard a loud banging on the wall. "That's them, it has to be them!" the princess said with a worried expression, fright crossing her face. All of the dragons crossed towards the door nervously, approaching it slowly. "How could they get past the walls? Open the door!" The NightWing servants braced themselves with fear as they pushed open the door bravely, revealing no one in the hallway. "Well, that was a bit of a let down, wasn't it?" A high, male voice appeared from behind all of them. The NightWings whirled around to reveal a medium-sized NightWing with greenish gold eyes and grey scales. "You sent people messages ... like 'Help, help, we're dying! Help! Can you save us?'" He spoke in a mocking tone which caused the larger NightWing to bare his fangs at him. "Well, I can save you from this SandWing war ... for a little price." "We can give you as much gold as you want." the king of the NightWings piped up, finding his voice. "Gold? What is the point of gold when I can easily create it? My price is ... a bit different ... my price is her!" the grey scaled NightWing pointed a claw at the young princess in the corner. "No!" the king said instantly. "She is engaged to me..." the larger dragon put a wing over the young princess, shielding her. "I wasn't asking if she was engaged!" the grey scaled NightWing gasped. "No, the place is rather ... dusty .... I need a caretaker for it. She's my maid ... nothing else ... if you agree, that is." "We don't agree! Leave!" the larger NightWing grabbed the young princess. "Fine, good luck with your 'war' then!" the grey scaled NightWing laughed. He turned to walk away, a grin on his face. "No, wait!" the princess piped up. The grey scaled NightWing turned around, slightly confused. "I'll go with you." "Stop, I forbid it!" the king and the larger dragon shrieked instantly. "No one decides my fate but mine. Wait, but my family, and friends, will they live?" "You have my word." said the grey scaled NightWing. "Nightfall, Night, don't go!" the king called to his daughter. "Father ... Neptune ..." Nightfall (the princess) addressed both of them. "I'll miss you ... but it's been decided." "You know she's right!" the grey scaled NightWing laughed. "Congratulations on your war!" And with that, the two of them left. Chapter 2: When the two of them reached there, a large, towering, unfriendly castle stood before them. "Come along." the grey scaled dragon said to Princess Nightfall. "Oh, and by the way, Nightfall, my name is Revenge." His voice, although his intentions were kind, did not seem reassuring one bit, and it only made Mira cringe away from him nervously. As they walked through the dark castle, they approached at a small cell with golden bars. "Where are you taking me - where are we?" Nightfall asked nervously. "Let's call it - your room ..." Revenge smirked. "My room?" Nightfall couldn't stop the disappointment in her voice. "Well, unless you would prefer ... dungeon!" He pushed her in, slightly smirking. "You can't leave me here!" Nightfall shrieked, pounding on the cell bars. *** Revenge sat at the dark wooden table, waiting for his golden plates and silverware. Nightfall approached slowly, holding the tray nervously. "Hello." Revenge said slowly. She nodded, scared, and clutched the tray with the similar fright. "So, your tasks: you will dust and clean, for starters." "Yes." Nightfall said, stopping herself from shaking. She straightened up slightly, gaining slightly more confidence. "You will get me what I need." "Yes." her voice was now louder, and her wings raised back slightly. "And, you will skin the scavengers I get for the -" Losing all her confidence, Nightfall dropped the golden cup she held, her wings falling and her face collapsing in fright. "That one was a joke. Not serious." Revenge laughed lightly. Nightfall, regaining her confidence, slowly bent down to scoop up the cup she had dropped. "Oh." she said, rather nervous again. "It's - it's chipped." "That's all right!" he said. "It's only slightly at the top. Doesn't matter." She looked relieved once more. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Phaet the Dove)